Kim's unexpected visit
by agentjareau14
Summary: Kim Rollins come for an unexpected visit. Amanda and Mia's world is turned upside down because of Kim. (There will be scenes with Amanda and Nick's feeling for each other, and there will be scenes with how Mia feels about Nick.)
1. Chapter 1

**Amanda Pov**

I was sitting at my desk working on a case file. My phone kept going off. I finally answered my phone and it was Kim. But before I could answer, she was walking into the squad room. I got up and walked over to her before anyone saw her.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" I asked her

"I wanted to come see my big sis." she told me with a smile

I looked back and saw Fin, Nick, and Olivia looking at us.

"Okay, I'm going to take back to my apartment and you can stay their for while." I told her

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my purse.

"Rollins, is everything okay?" Fin asked me

"Yeah…. it's some family stuff. I'll be back in 30 mins." I stated then left

**Mia Pov**

I was sitting on the floor in the living room with Christian working on homework when the apartment door opened. I looked up from my textbook and saw my mom walk in with a woman that looks just like her.

"Mom, what are you doing home? Is everything okay? Who is this?" I asked her getting up from the floor.

"Everything is fine. This is my sister Kim." She told me

"Ohh" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

I look back at Christian and then said " We are going to go finish studying in my room."

"Mia, you know the rules." She said to me

"Really mom" I said to her

I walked into the kitchen area and grabbed something to drink.

"Do you have to go back to work?" I asked her while walking back to sit next to Christian

"Yeah, I just came to drop of Kim, she will be staying with us for a few days." She explained to me

I looked up at her like 'are you serious'.

"Mom, I talk to you for a minute in my room?" I said walking into my room

When she walked in she closed the door.

"Mom, you can't be serious?" I said pacing back and forth.

"Mia, I don't want to fight with you about this right now." She said

"I don't even know her and you want me to be left about with her. Are you out of were mind mom?" I asked her still pacing

"Mia, please I will explain everything tonight just please do this for me." She told me grabbing my arm to get me to stop pacing

"Fine,but you owe me big time." I told her then walking back into the living room

I went and sat down next to Christian again when my mom left the apartment. As Christian and I were finishing our homework Kim was on the phone with someone. Every so often I would look over at her to see what she was doing. I was working on mt math with Kim said "Mia, I'm going to have a friend over for a minute."

"I don't think that is a good idea." I told her looking up from my math

"Why is that?" She asked me

"Well for starters I don't know who the hell you are or your friend so I'm don't going to let a stranger in my house that I don't know." I explained to her

"Well don't you have a mouth on you don't you?" She said crossing her arms

I was about to get up when Christian grabbed my arm to keep me down next to him.

"She isn't worth it Mia." he told me in my ear then wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me there.

I tried to calm down then said "Your don't having anyone over."

She went quiet for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door I went to open the door. I saw like 10 people standing there with beer and some drugs. They started pushing their way into the apartment. I ran and grabbed Christians arm then pulled him into my room.

I started to pace back in forth trying to figure out what to do without having to call my mom. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something crash to the floor. I run out of my room and she these guys fighting on the round, I tried to break it up but I got hit and push out of the way. I hit my head on some glass when I fell. I got up and ran to my room and called my mom.  
**Amanda's Pov**

I was in the squadroom with Nick, Fin, and Olivia when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Mia's picture on the screen. I answered the phone.

"Mom you need to come home." Mia said into the phone

In the background I could hear people screaming and things breaking.

"Mia what goin on?" I asked getting worried. I could feel Nick, Fin, and Olivia's eyes on me

"Kim, she invited people over after I told her it was a bad idea and not too. Can you please come home I don't know what to do." She said and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Baby, I'm on my way now. is Christian still with you?" I asked her getting my coat on and grabbing my gun, badge, and keys.

"Yeah his it right here."

"Okay I will be there soon." Then she hung up

When I looked up I saw them looking at me.

"Rollins, what's goin on?" Olivia asked me

"My sister threw a party when Mia told her not to and now thing got out of control and Mia is freaking out..." Before I could finish my phone ran again and it was Mia

"Mia I will be there soon." I said

"It's Christian, Mia just passed out and I don't know what to do." He said into the phone

"I will be there in five minutes just try and wake her y=up.' I said then hung up I was not running out of the squadroom when Nick yelled "What happened?"

"Mia passed out." I yelled back

That's when I heard foot steps behind me. When we got to the apartment I ran upstairs and opened up the door I saw Kim making out with some guy and two guys fight.

Fin yelled "NYPD"

I ran to Mia's room and found her on the floor still unconscious. I yelled "WE NEED A BUS"


	2. Chapter 2

**Amanda Pov**

After I told them to call a bus. I looked up at Christian and asked "What happened?"

"Mia went out there to see what broke and saw two guys fighting. Mia thought that she could try and stop the fight when one of them threw her to the ground and she hit her head on the edge of the coffee table going down." He explained to me.

When the EMT finally got here, they put her on a gurney and rolled her out of her room. As I walked with them I saw Kim hand cuffed by Nick and trying to talk herself out of the situation. Before I could go out the door with Mia I hear Kim say "Manda you just going to let your baby sister get arrested?"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you just of have listened to Mia and not had people over. You caused this problem you can face the consequences, now I going to go to the hospital to make sure my daughter is okay." I told her

After that I left her and walked outside and got in the ambulance with Mia. I grabbed her hand and just prayed that she would be okay.

**Nick Pov**

After we got to Amanda's apartment the first place she ran was to Mia's room. Well Fin, I, and a few other offices arrested the party goers. Amanda and Olivia went to go check on Mia. I had to arrest a woman that looked a lot like Amanda. When I was reading her right she yelled to Amanda and said "Manda you just going to let your baby sister get arrest?"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you just of have listened to Mia and not had people over. You caused this problem you can face the consequences, now I'm going to the hospital to make sure my daughter is okay." Amanda told her then left.

"She'll come back, she always does." Kim said with a smile

"I don't think so." I told her

"And why is that?" She asked confused

I looked at her with a 'are you clueless or something' kind of look, then said "Her daughter is in the hospital because of you. You would be lucky if she ever forgives you."

Her smile faded when reality hit her because she looked like she was about to cry or something. I handed her off to one of the uniforms and then walked over to Olivia Fin, and this kid.

"Can you tell us how this happened?" I heard Olivia ask the kid

"Um yeah. Mia and I were study for finals when Detective Rollins came home to drop off her sister. Mia didn't seem very happy about it because she asked her mom if she could talk to her alone. When they came back out of Mia's room the Detective left. About an hour or so after she left Kim told Mia that she was going to have some friends over. But then Mia told her no because she didn't think that it was a good idea, but I guess Kim didn't like that answer and invited people over anyways." He told us

"Then how did Mia get hurt?" I asked him

"Well after an hour of people being here, Mia and I were in her room when we both heard a crash. She ran out to see what was going on. We saw to guys fight, she tried to break it up but another guy grabbed her and threw her to the ground and she hit her head on the edge of the coffee table and got kicked in the stomach while she was trying to get up. I finally got to her and pulled out of the crowd and back into her room. I asked her if she was okay and her answer like always was that she was fine. She started pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do without calling her mom After about a half an hour later I finally told her to just call her mom because things were getting worse." He explained

"When did she faint?" Fin asked

"After she got off the phone with her mom. I didn't know what to do so I called her back and you guys know the rest." He said

"What's you name kid?" I asked

"Christian. Can we go see her?" He asked us

"Yeah, let's go kid." Fin said then we all walked out of the apartment to the cars outside.

Christian and I were in one car and Fin and Liv were in the car behind us.

**Mia Pov**

I woke up to the sound of things beeping. When I opened my eyes I looked around and saw my mom and I realized that I was in the hospital.

"Hey" I said

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Moy mom asked me

"Fine" I said but before she could say something Fin said "Like mother like daughter."

"Hey Fin" I said looking over at him

"Hey girl you okay?" He asked

"Yes, just a couple of bruises." I tell them

I hear the door open and I see Nick and Christian walk in. Christian comes over and sits in the chair on the other side of me and grabs my hand. I give him a smile and look over at my mom and see Nick standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Mia, I am so sorry this is my fault." My mom said to me

'How is it your fault you can't control what your sister does?" I asked her

"I shouldn't have left you home with her. I should have just listened to you." She told me

"When was the last time you did what someone said?" I asked her with a smile

"Touché" She said with a smile

"What happened after I left?" She asked

"Well your sister thinks that you are going to bail her out of this." Nick explained to her

I could tell that she wanted to go talk to her sister so I said "Mom go talk to her."

"How did you….." she said

"I just knew now go I will be fine." I told her

"Fine I will be back in an hour max. Will you guys watch her" She ask her team

"I don't need a babysitting." I told her

"Yeah well watch her." Liv told her with a smile

"I'll give you a ride." Nick told her

They walked out of the room and left.

"I wish they would just get together already." I said once they left.

"Why aren't they?" Christian asked me

"Well two reasons, one my mom is afraid that Olivia will transfer her first if her and Nick get together and two one-p-p will be all over there asses if they find out." I explained to him

"She told you that?" Liv asked me

"Kind of, it's just that she told me that she is trying to gain back your trust after the undercover thing." I told her

I could see that she was thinking about what I said.

"She doesn't want to lose the trust she has gain from you because she and Nick want to be together." I continued to tell her

"She wants to give up her happiness just because she thinks that I will feel betrayed?" She asked me

"This is a talk you she really have with her, I'm just saying I haven't seen her this happy since we moved here and her with Nick. She also doesn't want to put you in the position to lie for her to one-p-p." I explained to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda Pov**

Nick and I were in the car on the way to the precinct. I looked over at him and said "Thank you for doing this."

"You know I would do anything for you and Mia." He told me

"Why would you do that? You have your own family problems to worry about like Gil, Zara, and María?" I asked him

"You know that María and I are over. I will always care about you and Mia, I will always try to protect the both of you even know I know that you both can take care of yourselves." He told me then grabbed my hand

I looked down at our hands then back at him and smiled. "I wish we could be together and not have to hide it from everyone." He told me

"I know but it's not that easy. I wish it was but it isn't. It's funny Mia was telling me that I need to do what makes me happy and be with someone that makes me happy and the only person I could think of was you." I explained to him

"Once this is over I think we should talk to Olivia about us and tell the kids. Zara and Gil both love when Mia watches them and they love you."

"But what if she feels like owe have been lying to her and she transfers me?" I ask him getting scared.

"Then I will tell her that I would go so you can stay." He told me like it was that easy

"I would forgive myself if I am the reason you would have to leave. I'm not that special and I know Mia would feel horrible about it too." I told him

I tried to move my hand from his but he just held my hand tighter and said "I would do anything for you because you and Mia are worth it." He told me

We got to the precinct and we walked in. I put my stuff down and walked to where they put my sister. I was standing looking at her through the glass when Nick walked over to me and asked "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

"No, this is something I need to do on my own… but thanks for asking." I tell him then walk into the room

"Amanda, I knew you would come for me. But they didn't believe Me." She said with a smile

"I'm not bailing you out Kim." I told her then sat down across from her

"Then why are you here?" she asked me

"I came here because I want to know why you would do something so stupid and immature that got my daughter in the hospital." I told her

"It wasn't even that bad she is probably just wants attention because I am here." She told me like she knew my daughter

"Are you serious right now? She has 3 cracked ribs, a sprain wrist and a concussion, and you think this her just trying to get attention." I told her getting angry

"See she is fine, no harm done." She said like she knew everything

"Kim did you hear anything I just said. She is not fine she is in the damn hospital because of you. You're going away for a long time Kim." I tell her getting up to leave

"What are you talking about? Stop messing around Manda and just bail me out so we can go home." She said like I was just putting this stuff out of my ass

"Kim you put two teenagers in danger and one of them who happens to be my daughter in the hospital plus illegal drugs. You are looking at 2-5 years in prison and that is if you pled guilty." I told her

"But I'm not the one who brought the drugs and hurt your daughter." She said loudly

"It doesn't matter. You're the one who had the people over to cause all of this." I told her then left because I could talk to her anymore before I said something I would regret later.

When I walked out I saw Nick standing there with his arms out. I didn't care who was around because I walked straight into his arms and held him tight.

"It's going to be okay." He told me

"She doesn't even feel bad about what happened to Mia or that she doesn't need to take any responsibly for the party and the drugs." I told him

After a while we get our stuff and go back to the hospital to see Mia. After we held hands to the hospital. When we got there we got out of the car and walked into the hospital. When we got to the floor Mia was on Nick grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze then I thought he would let go of my hand but he didn't and we walked into her room.

"How did it go?" Mia asked me then I walked in and sat down in the same chair I did before I left

"Not good. She thinks that you did all of this for attention and that you were being dramatic. Also she doesn't think that she is guilty for everything that happened to night, so you might have to testify if this goes to trail." I explain to her

**Mia Pov**

"I can't believe she thinks that I'm doing this to get attention." I said getting frustrated about the whole thing

"I know baby. I'm sorry I am putting you through this." My mom told me

I look at her and say "Mom will you stop blaming everything your sister does on yourself. You don't control your sister she does and until and she can she will have to face the consequences for her actions."

"When did you become so wise?" She asked me with a smile

"From my amazing mother." I tell her with a smile

I look around the room and I see people I consider family and a guy that means the world to me. How did I get so lucky? I look over at Nick and my mom, they look so happy together. Nick has his hands on her shoulders and my mom has one of her hands on his hand. I look over and Olivia and see her looking at them. I shake my head and said "Mom, I'm saying this because I love you."

"What?" She asked confused

"You and Nick need to tell Olivia." I said

Then looked over at Olivia and said "Aunt Liv you need to hear them out and don't do something you will regret later because you are being stubborn and hardheaded."

"Damn Mia, I don't think anyone has ever talked to Liv like that ever." Fin told me

"She loves me too much to stay mad at me for too long." I told him with a smile

"She is right." Liv said

"Wow it feels so good to hear that." I said closing my eyes with a smile then opening them again

"Don't boost her ego any more than it already is." My mom told Liv with a smile

"Okay back on the subject, mom Nick don't you have something to tell Liv?" I said to them.

Nick looks down at my mom with a smile then looked at Liv and said "Well Liv Amanda and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled and threw my fist in the air.


End file.
